thedragontalesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Movie will came out of the screen! Quite Funnying!
Once upon a time, there was a huge dragon lived in the dark cave at the high mountains and he met Peter Pan. "You want to see the movie! This is quite funnying.." said Peter Pan. "Funnying is not meaning of this spelling" said the dragon. Toothless was stopping in the side. There was Hiccup and Astrid. "Astrid, see a stupid one" said Hiccup. Peter Pan gets on the back of the dragon. In the Cartoon Cinemas, they paid a ticket. The movie is called, "The Movie will came out of the screen!", a very quite screaming and funnying. Bu the dragon saw Bill the Kangaroo! "Hello, dragon" said Bill. "Many things that you scream and laugh" asked the dragon. Jane Jetson running around with Toothless. His Toothless' different name will be Night Fury. Dr. Octopus was talking to Jafar about hating Omnidroids. Inside the cinemas, it was quite big screen for screaming. We sets to sit on A to Z. The movie was start off the minute' machine. It is about 1 minute. We all wearing a seat belts for hurting and nearly death. In 1 minute later, the fire came out of the screen. They all screaming. It is first nearly death. The man saying, "The next one will be". Homer laughed. We saw the THX logo. The lightning strikes on Scotty from Prank Patol. The people laughed. The THX logo squashed all the people like a parachute squeezing. It blasting of an audience, the people are flying and wrecking his screen. The pig ate the chicken's skin. The people laughed and laughed. The screen was changing into the sky. The meteor will fly across the waves. The waves made it a giant tsunami. The tsunami will moves to the people. They all screaming and running away. The people stand into the wall as holding hands. The tsunami squished into the people. They all wet. The dragon flew into the movies. "It's was so great.." said Chudd Chudders. The THX sound goes extremely loudness as the people covering his eyes as screamed out loud. "Please, don't getting loudful" said Woody. The sound goes off. As turning back to the movie screen, Species who turns from woman to the alien. She get out of screen. The people all screaming like a girl. Species hits the characters 3 times via a tongue. She disappear already. Cleveland laughed. We saw DiC "Kid in Bed" logo beginning as the people screaming. We didn't look left or right. The window is so really, very enthusiast big freaky. The windows zoom out the screen and blows the people's teeth. We screamed even again. Dave hopped off the sits and stand there. The window hits Dave like a lightning bolt. The people laughed. The dragon blew a fire to the window. "It is really awesome" said Ruffnut. The tornado crashes a movie screen and the people got blewed. Princess Kida gets out of the cinemas. The people fell and sits like that. It is quite funny. The various breaking will hurt the people. It is nearly died. The text "THE END" was shown at the movies. In the dark cave, the dragon while practising like you did it in the movies. The dragon got stung by the wasp. THE END